starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Rilli
Background Born on Ryl, Rilli'fane is the only daughter born to her parents. They were of the Sesk'osima caste, and the pair of them were dancers. The fluid grace and ease of movement came easy to her and upon seeing her fiery red skin, Rilli's parents knew she would prove valuable. They had little enough and despite her objections, the Lethan knew she would eventually be subject to Vassij'ra: selling off the oldest daughter into slavery to help make ends meet. The youngest of three children though, and the only daughter, Rilli's parents felt they could not wait, and did something out of form: they sold her brother first. Not the eldest, no, but the one she was closer to. Ilar'fane was a sweet faced boy and a couple years older than her. Her parents lied, telling the nubile Rilli that her brother had left to find his fortunes. But three months later, a letter came to them reporting of his death. His master had given him a beating with he had not survived and now wanted his money back. Unable to pay it all back, they looked to their fourteen year old daughter. Ignoring her pleas, they sold her to an anonymous buyer. The man she was sold to was a human by the name of Fawx Sadune. The ship he captained was called the Twilight Dancer and the man himself was a trainer. Rare and beautiful sentients were his specialty for acquiring and he turned those rough stones into sparkling gems, teaching them to dance, in manners suitable for public and private entertainment. Apart from that, they were taught to be the perfect companions, the perfect arm candy. Though she rebelled, the rules were simple: learn or starve. The ship almost never set down in port, and when it did, each girl was locked in her room, except for whichever one was being sold. And they went for astronomical prices, hundreds of thousands of credits to be the ideal companions to those rich enough to afford a trained gem. Rilli cultivated a hatred for those that went so willingly, thinking that a better life was being offered to them. No finery or pretty baubles for her. And she would never, ever admit that she felt free when dancing, like the confines of the ship, the bars of her cage, would melt away. When it was her turn to be auctioned off, her and the other slaves brought to be sold were a bit more of a rowdy bunch. They staged a riot, and while most were caught once more, Rilli managed to escape, holing up in an air duct for three days until the coast was clear and she could truly escape. Far from home and having no intention of returning, the Lethan managed to get hired onto a cruise liner as, ironically, a dancing girl. She didn't stay a dancing girl for long. The luxury liner doubled as a smuggling vessel and the young girl quickly became friends with the head of security. It was found that she had a gift of a silver tongue and an oil and honey voice that was perfect for manipulating and distracting to make a better bargain. The twi'lek turned her life towards smuggling and never looked back. She went through several ships, constantly searching for a place she could be happy, a ship she could call home. The young woman had a terrible habit of getting entangled with crewmates and an even worse habit of having those relationships end badly. Some worse than others. The last one ended with several men trying to take advantage of her and the captain, the only decent man on the ship, dragging them off of her. Too often, she has heard that it's what men expect of her since she is a twi'lek. The captain did her another favor as well, steering her in the direction of one Tritus Vaticus. Owner of Gundark Industries and a face for weapons running for Draga the Hutt, Tritus hired her on quickly. She began to make friends there and was settling in well when someone decided to make life interesting. Tyy'sun Eson, crimelord for the Twi'lek Maffi, decided to have a little conversation with her, accusing Rilli of being involved in the torture and massacre of thousands of twi'leks at the hands of her boss and Draga the Hutt. Crime by association, really. It disturbed her and she went to Tatooine to try and get to the bottom of the rumors and accusations. It was also around this time that Tritus's slave Chez'na disappeared. It took a long time. During the process, she began a rough and rocky friendship with the bouncer at Club Utinni, one of the businesses owned by Gundark Industries. His name was Ehlias Cross, and although she was attracted to him, she had promised herself she wouldn't get involved with any more men that she worked with. But she remained on Tatooine for a long time and her resistance was beginning to wear away. His advances unearthed the damage done on the last ship she served in though, ripping open the scars and leaving her with nightmares. Though he was determined to help her, and indeed, she craved that help, Rilli had also begun to notice a burgeoning relationship between Ehlias and Rena Sarrabi, her best friend. Determined to step out of the way so that her friends could find happiness, she left for Ord Mantell, drinking to keep the nightmares at bay. Her mind was beginning to unravel from the nightmares and the pain, unable to remember exactly what happened, but hurting none the less. The twi'lek found herself in Organa Park in one of these instances when a certain crimelord happened to show his face. In her drink-blurred state, Rilli blamed him for the rockslide that had become her recent life and took a swing. It was a very bad idea and she was quickly taken down. He took her into his custody, after she pleaded for him to just make the pain stop. When she awoke, she was in the Zhao compound, lost and afraid. Stumbling out of there, her sanity temporarily restored by whatever drug was in her system, she found herself in a cafe just outside of it. There was a Quarren there, one who had previously tried to blow up her boss, with a bit of success. Their conversation, while thought provoking, did little to help her heal. She remained on Ord, hiding out from her pain and from Ehlias and Rena. Rilli had come up with a good idea of where Chez'na was, and tried to hold it over Tritus's head, telling him that she would give up the other twi'lek's location if he would promise to set her free. His counter off was less than she had hoped for: that she find Chez'na, or take her place. Fearing for her freedom, Rilli fled from Ord Mantell, from Tritus, and from Gundark Industries. Six months later found her on Nar Shaddaa, trying to hide in plain sight. Tattoos crawled along her right arm, an oriental dragon inked above her heart. Her eyes were no longer silvery in color, but blue, and she was going by the name Threanody, serving as a dancing girl at the Smuggler's Rest. Her past was slowly starting to catch up to her. Rena found her there first, then Ehlias. She was glad to see them, finding a reason to drop the icy front she had placed over her features for so long. In the six months that had passed, she had taken lives for the first time ever. She forced herself to dance for the entertainment of others, something she loathed. Putting up that wall of ice was the only way she was able to live with herself. Her past brought others though. Tyy'sun Eson came to the Smuggler's Rest one night that she was dancing. He forced her into a private conversation, told her to come home. When she provoked him though, he quickly turned on her, insulted her, and threatened her life. Forced to leave the Smuggler's Rest, Rilli managed to find one bit of luck. Rena was there, presumably to see her, and she managed to convince the redhead to take her somewhere else. She settled on Thyferra, having heard that the Hutt power there, Zorbo, might need a smuggler such as herself. On the flight there, Rilli changed her appearance yet again. Instead of the dark mottled spots that trailed the length of her lekku, there were tiger stripes. Her eyes were now black. The tattoo work on her arm was gone, only ever having been temporary to begin with. The dragon over her heart though, was real. Dressed as a business woman with a catty attitude, she changed her name to Ambrosia and entered a Sabbacc tournament being hosted by Zorbo so that she might gain a meeting with him. As Ambrosia, she settled on to Thyferra rather quickly. All was not well though. When the time came for her meeting with Zorbo, the twi'lek found that somewhere along the line, her friend Rena had not made it off Thyferra, but had instead been captured and was now forced to dance for the Hutt's pleasure. Anger was there, hot and burning though it did nothing to show upon her features. During the time with her meeting, it so happened that another player entered the arena as well: Ehlias. In a desperate attempt to get Rena back, Rilli did something she had never done before... she tried to use the name of Fawx Sadune as a bargaining chip to free her friend. The name was like poison on her tongue and it was all she could do not to spit with revulsion as she spoke it. In the ten years since she had fled from him, not once had she spoken his name. But she would do it for no one less dear to her than Rena. One thing lead to another. Rena was freed and given into Ehlias's care, and Rilli was left in the dragon's den that was Zorbo's palace, now raging inside that he had done such a thing to her best friend. Zorbo's first task was to charge her with gathering information about an old acquiantance: Chez'na. With a plan in mind, Rilli set out for Ord Mantell and the Zhao compound. She wanted peace. Wanted to pay her new employer back for hurting her best of friends. She came to the compound asking for either Barrien Thrask or Tyy'son Eson. Thrask was her best bet. If it was Eson she got, Rilli knew she'd have to do some pretty fast talking before he saw through her disguise, lest she be killed. Luck was with her though and it was Thrask that she was able to talk to. Alone, and talking to a man who had once been her enemy, Rilli confided her identity to him, told him that Tyy would kill her if he knew who she was. She asked him what to do about Chez'na. He told her to lie, to fabricate. To give them anything but the truth. She took his advice, willing to dance through this heat storm that was rising about her in the hope that there was peace in all the aftermath. At Zorbo's palace, she told the Hutt that Chez'na was kept under lock and key in the Zhao Compound and that if she ever did go out it was with an armed escort. She had know idea if the words were true, believing them to be nothing but lies. How could she have known that Chez'na was actually /on/ Thyferra and snooping about? Without even realizing it, as a consequence of her actions, the Rutian twi'lek was captured and imprisoned in the palace dungeon. Word got to Eson and the man formed a plan. It involved another Rutian coming to the palace, a slave to be offered to Zorbo by a bounty hunter. Not liking to see her kind in chains, Rilli spoke through their silent language, using lekku to communicate. She asked the slave, Sha'dria, if she was truly a slave or if Eson had sent her. Her question was soon answered though, and as explosions rocked the Palace to its very foundations the Lethan took off, fleeing Tyy'sun Eson and his bloody revenge. While the palace was being rebuilt, Rilli was busy running errands for the Hutt and spending much of her time off in the local cantina, the Drunken Piglet. It was there that she met a man by the name of Balaya, an ex-Imperial officer who took to flirting with her right off the bat. Though she didn't trust him a damn bit, she agreed to a date with him, more because 'it seemed like something Ambrosia would do.' The exact words she uttered to Ehlias later, when she went to his place to find comfort and someone she could let her guard down around. As such, a second date with Balaya was scheduled, but this one went far less kindly than the first. It ended when he started treating her like a sex object, something she had always loathed. As she was walking away, he drew a gun, threatened to kill her. Fearing death was imminent, she let her guard down for a moment, admitted that she was nothing but a broken toy. He seemed to understand, in his own, strange way, and turned the gun on himself. Afraid, but concerned, and not knowing what else to do, she fled, finding an med-evac and sending it to help him. It was a wasted effort. The medic that went to the scene was killed by Balaya, who later took his own life. Reports from the scene that filtered in reported that he had had a ring with him, inscribed with the name 'Ambrosia'. Dismayed and suffering almost from a nervous break down, the scarlet twi'lek found herself drunk in a bar, meeting a Zeltron by the name of Tara before she fled to find friends. Back to Ord Mantell, where she knew it was risky, but was in such a need of Rena and Ehlias that she didn't care. It was a terrible mistake. Caught outside the bar, Rilli noticed the three of them, herself, Rena, and Rena's crew mate Finn, being tailed. Caught in the dizzying grip of alcohol, the twi'lek ran for it. A chase ensued, which came to a dramatic finish, straight out of a holo-vid with Tyy'sun Eson setting down a ship right before her and cutting off any chance of escape she might have had. Afraid and with drink clouding her brain, the terrified Rilli looked to those around her for help, which now included Rena, Thrask, and Thrask's wife A'estshy. Help was not forthcoming and Rilli, feeling utterly betrayed and alone, went with Tyy'sun, leaving those behind with a simple message, spoken with a twitch of her lekku, 'Your word they would kill me...' Was her ominous message so far off? A brief respite was had at the Zhao compound, where she formally met and talked with Sha'dria before being taken off to places unknown. Alone and resigned to death, the twi'lek was blindfolded and brought aboard a ship, knowing the chances of her escaping were slim to none. She endured Tyy'sun's taunts, endured the blows he rained down upon her. Not until he brought up Rena's betrayal did she allow for tears to fall. A familiar face entered her cell at that point and Rilli was forced to look into the face of Chez'na. As Tyy'sun tried to probe her for information, the Lethan admitted that it was her who told Zorbo about Chez'na, though she added she had no idea that Chez was snooping around on Thyferra, or that the information would lead to her capture. At that revelation, one of Zhao's dark Force users came onto the scene. Sarius, an executioner if she had ever seen one. He produced a light sword, holding the glowing red beam inches away from her nose and ready to finish her off, waiting only on Tyy'sun's word. Fortunately for her, the word to execute her was not forthcoming. Against all odds, rescue was actually on the way and it was fortuitous timing indeed when Zorbo's ships began to attack the ship she was on. A fire-fight ensued and among the surprise that her employer would even send someone was the further surprise that he actually came himself! Shaken and dazed, in pain from the beating that she received, Rilli fled to the safety of Zorbo's ship, leaving the Maffi and certain death behind. A few days later, Ambrosia died, and Rilli'fane came back as two separate entities. While on Thyferra, her skin was dyed violet, her lekku fading to black and blue-green contacts covered her silver eyes. The name Li'lith became her alias and the twi'lek was promoted within the organization to Majordomo. Second in command to Zorbo himself. Off Thyferra though, she went as Luc'recia. Still dyed a Tyrian, Luc'recia's lekku had only the tips a dark black, to tell her apart from Li'lith. In both guises, she hides her tattoo, and in each guise she tells any who ask that she is merely 'related' to the other. Where Li'lith dresses like something of a goth or with a punk-ish persuasion, Luc'recia is soft and gentle, dressing in long flowing skirts. Though her new lease on life was given, it was not to be as free as she might have desired. A kind gesture made to repay Tara for her kindness to Ambrosia, who she said was her dead friend, turned and backfired. The firefight was brief and Tara dragged the stunned Rilli back to her apartment. There, the Zeltron forced the twi'lek into an agreement. While she had been out, the suspicious woman had done a DNA comparison, finding that Li'lith was the same as Ambrosia. The agreement that she forced Rilli into was simple: be her girlfriend, or Tara would expose her. Considering Tara had previously been a model, it wasn't hard to pretend. When the Zeltron was gentle she was pleasant to be around. Li'lith rather liked her, and she aided in her cover, giving the illusion that the twi'lek was only interested in girls. The relationship had it's ups and downs, and one sever down was when Tara admitted to nearly selling Rilli out. In shock, the twi'lek heard her out as she admitted to telling Tyy'son that Ambrosia was alive, but that she hadn't given him her current name or description. Just proof of her continued existence. The inevitable break-up came after Li'lith met with Sha'dria while Tara was present, down in the Drunken Piglet. The Zeltron had long been making claims of ownership over the twi'lek for the fact that she could give Tyy'son her current alias and appearance and make a fortune. No longer a cowardly little twi'girl, Rilli had had enough. Their words came to blaster fire and after shooting up the bar, both women lay wounded and dying. The Majordomo commanded those that had stayed to watch the fight that they both be put in bacta and Tara taken off world. Bad break-up or no, crazed ex-lover or no, Rilli still missed her. It was not long after this that the twi'lek met another Zeltron. Alurra happened to be the exact opposite of Tara in a million ways though. Still nervous, since the last Zeltron /shot her/ four times, Li'lith began a flirtatious relationship with Alurra. She found it amusing how 'Lurra emulated her lekku with her hair style and genuinely liked the girl. Another player was about to enter her life though... Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link